


Endurance and Perseverance

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Allison/Gerard non con cunnilingus. I just have this great image of her trying desperately to close her legs while he eats her out until she's chafed and sore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance and Perseverance

Allison swallowed hard as she stood in the middle of the room, her grandfather circling her, saying nothing at first. Her dad was out at the funeral directors, making arrangements for her mother, and Allison didn't want to hear any of it - she needed to focus on her training. So when Gerard promised to teach her how to concentrate, to not let anything distract her, she'd silently agreed.

"There are things that hunters need in order to be successful - endurance and perseverance being two of them. Endurance if you are captured and taunted, so that these things can't see your fear. Perseverance to ensure that your goal is fulfilled, regardless of the resistance put up on the other side - you focus on the goal. Blocking everything else out." He smirked at her, taking a few steps forward, stroking her hair. "You've been lacking in both, haven't you sweetheart?"

"I-I... No, I--" Allison began, and Gerard wrapped a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling.

"You fell apart at your mother dying. You went to bed with these creatures. You have no endurance, Allison. And I've yet to see any sign of perseverance. Sure you say you'll kill Derek Hale, but... I've yet to see a plan from you proving that you have the ability to see it through." With his hand still over her mouth, he allowed his free hand to stroke her jaw, moving down her neck a hand floating over her breasts. Allison whimpered, confused eyes locking onto her grandfathers, and he leant into her ear, kissing it softly, before he whispered into it.

"I'm going to teach you about both - through a practical demonstration." He announced, a sharp blow to the back of her knees brought her to the floor, landing on her ass. He chuckled as she let out a cry, moving his hands to grip her hips, tugging her panties down, her skirt a flimsy piece of material as he ripped it for effect.

"What are you..." Allison began, before Gerard shushed her, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a ring gag. Without saying anything, he pushed the piece of metal between her teeth, forcing her mouth open in an O-shape, and he ran a finger over her lips. There were tears in her eyes, and she sobbed as much as she could, but it was hard to with her mouth forced into position. He had to admit - he was disappointed she hadn't put up much of a fight.

"I'm demonstrating perseverence, you show me you have endurance, Allison." He explained, before he moved down to grip her hips again, lowering his mouth to her pussy. Finally she began to fight back, her thighs thrashing around as she tried to reach around her, stretching her arms out to reach anything she could to pull herself away. But instead, Gerard held firmly, keeping his mouth pressed to her hole, running his tongue around it to moisten it. It was dry, which wasn't unexpected, but it was a few expert licks later that he began to taste her sweet lubrication on his tongue.

Allison tried to scream, but it hurt her throat to, and instead, she focused on fighting him. With as much strength as she could manage, she tried to press her legs together tightly, preventing her grandfather from carrying on. But his hands were stronger, moving to grip her thighs and pry them apart again.

"Try harder, Allison. You're being a weak and pathetic little girl right now." He chastised, biting her thigh before he dove back into her pussy with new vigor, enough to force an orgasm out of Allison, who sobbed harder as she felt her body tense up, her juices coating her grandfather's tongue. He didn't relent though, pressing his tongue in deeper, lapping up as much as he could. Allison tried to press her thighs together again, the muscles straining to fight against his grip, but failing, aching in their attempts.

"When I did this to your grandmother, she'd pushed me off by now." Gerard muttered, pulling back, and teasing his teeth along her thighs, nipping at them, and marvelling at the red marks left behind. "My Katey... Well I couldn't even get her on the floor to try. She was too quick for me. She was a real hunter. Not like you." He nipped harder, shoving her thighs wider apart, despite the opposite force trying to push them together. "You're just a wolf's whore, aren't you? You haven't got what it takes to be a hunter. You're not even trying to endure. Well we're going to see just how much you can take. Because perseverance means? I won't stop until you can't take any more." 'And even longer' he thought to himself, diving back between her legs.

Allison was hit with a second, third, forth orgasm, all coming one after the other, her legs still fighting to close, but her muscles hurt too much to put up much of a resistance any more. Instead, she began to use her hands, trying to reach down and push his face away, hysterical and exhausted by this point. A few times she managed to, but it only made him move in much faster, sucking harder, occasionally nipping at her clit as punishment, an action that forced her to her fifth orgasm. Her taste was intoxicating, and he sucked up as much as he could, leaving her dry and red, her clit huge from the torment it was enduring.

After the fifth time, Allison pushed his head back hard, using the force of the action to pull herself up into a seated position, quickly moving to her feet, and ripping the gag out, an action she regretted, as it hurt her mouth more. Pressing her legs together hurt, her pussy sore, and she wondered if it was possible it could get bruised from something like that. Her clit ached, pressing outwards more than she'd ever seen or felt it before. Overwhelmed and in shock, all Allison could do was stare at her grandfather, his mouth glistening with her juices. Shaking his head, he wiped his mouth, casually pushing his hands back into his pockets.

"Your father will be home soon - go and wash up. I'll even treat us to takeout, I can't imagine either of you feel like cooking at the moment." Allison stared at him, blinking a few times, before she hurried up to her room, trying to push the pain between her legs, and the images in her head away.


End file.
